


said speak now

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but then idk, but there is a lack of new malum fics right now, i'm not sure what it is, it's a lil sad, it's just a thing, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just a fic based off Speak Now by Taylor Swift and I really don't know what to have a summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	said speak now

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Taylor Swift's song Speak Now cause I was listening to it on repeat for a long time couple days ago and now fic is finished sooooo yeah. i feel like i should mention it's not edited and really none of my fics are ever edited cause i'm too lazy to edit.

Michael sighed. He flipped the envelop a couple times in his hands. His name and address was scrawled on and Michael would've known who it was even if he hadn't seen the return address. The red haired boy wasn't even sure if he would accept. He didn't want to go to his ex-boyfriend’s wedding. 

It was bad enough that he has to hide his feelings around Calum when they just hang out, he doesn't want to see Calum get married. That would be a million times worse, but he can't fake being sick. Calum would see right through that. As much as the boy seemed to be oblivious to Michael's continued feelings, he did know when Michael really was sick or not. Michael could remember the last time he was sick. He was still together with Calum.

-

Really, Calum had warned him, not that Michael wanted to admit it, but Calum had. The raven haired boy had even tried to help with offering his jacket so Michael wouldn't catch a cold, but the then green haired boy declined not wanting Calum to be sick. So the next day Michael was feeling a bit miserable and didn't want to get out of bed.

"Mikey? I have soup for you." Calum spoke softly; the boy noticed the darkened room and wasn't sure if Michael was asleep or not as the boy had been sleeping on and off all day. Michael stirred from his cocoon of blankets and sat up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at Calum who was next to him with the soup. 

Calum sat the soup down on the table next to Michael and mumbled that he'd be back in a second. Michael had nodded and proceeded to eat a little soup. It was working to make him feel better and sleepy. He had only finished a fourth of the soup before Calum came back with a laptop. 

Under the watchful and confused eyes of Michael, Calum got into bed next to the green haired boy and put the laptop between the two of them. "What do you want to watch, Mikey?" Calum asked looking up at Michael who shrugged. Normally Michael could think of a show, but his mind was a bit fogged. 

Maybe it showed how much Calum knew about Michael when he put Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on. Michael let out a high pitched noise and settled down next to Calum with his soup.

The two were just sitting next to each other for a long while, until Michael had finished his soup and put it on the bed side table. After that, he cuddled up next to Calum. His head was on Calum's chest and Calum's hand was in his hair and it was nice. Calum understood when to start a scene again because Michael had a coughing fit through it and didn't catch what happened even though he's watched TMNT a million times. 

They started from the beginning and only made a small dent in watching the first season before Michael drifted off to sleep. As much as he loved TMNT, he was sick, Calum was warm and comfy, having Calum mess with his hair was relaxing, and Michael was just fall asleep from it all.

Somewhere in between his concuis and sleep, Michael had vaguely heard Calum say I love you. He didn’t know if it was a dream Calum or real Calum, but he said it back. When the grip around his waist tightened just a bit, Michael figured it was real Calum and then was asleep.

-

Michael remembered all of that and missed it. He missed how the next morning when he was feeling better, he and Calum had continued watching TMNT the rest of the day. He missed how Calum always reminded him to bring a warm sweater whenever it was cold. He missed how when he forgot, Calum wouldn't let Michael decline his sweater so Michael wouldn't be sick again. Really, Michael just missed Calum.

Going to the wedding would be torture, but maybe it could help him move on in a way the past year couldn't. Michael remembered the first time Calum had introduced Michael to his new girlfriend and how much the then lilac haired boy wished he could hate her, but he couldn't. Calum's girlfriend was so sweet. 

-

It had been two months since breaking up. Michael and Calum remained on good terms for the most part. It got tense and awkward sometimes, but it was manageable especially if Michael could keep his feelings in check. 

Michael was sitting on the couch just hanging out with Luke and Ashton, watching Luke beat Ashton in his first game of Fifa. Somehow Luke had succeeded in convincing Ashton to play the new Fifa with him. He thought it might have been because Ashton has a huge crush on Luke, but Ashton denied it when Michael asked, although he did deny really quickly.

In the middle of Luke and Ashton's second game, Calum had went into full of giggles and had a girl behind him. Luke looked up to see what was happening and Ashton shot a goal while he was distracted. Michael was staring between Calum and the girl. He felt his chest tighten and he wanted to run and not hear what he thought he was going to hear. 

"Hey guys, this is my new girlfriend-" Michael zoned out after that. It was exactly what he didn’t want to hear. That meant Calum had moved on and Michael no longer had a chance. Calum sat on the opposite end of the couch meaning his girlfriend had to set next to Michael.

Luke and Ashton put their game on pause and were being friendly with her while Michael was looking down at his hands. Trying not to cry or show anything. He faked a smile and introduced himself. The girl was so polite and sweet and exactly who Calum deserved. When that thought dawned on him, he was so close to tears. He couldn't do that around everyone so he said he was going to go visit Niall. 

No one questioned it, so Michael had a quick getaway and the minute he was out of the flat tears started falling. He rubbed them away and made his way to Niall's flat. Niall had been the one to find Michael after the break up and promised to be there for him. Right now Michael needed that. 

He felt bad that he wasn't going to Luke or Ashton, but to go to either of them, meant explaining what happened and he didn't want to relive the break up. He arrived at Niall flat almost too quickly and that's when he noticed his was out of breath and had been running. 

Michal knocked on the door a couple times and it wasn't long before he was greeted with Niall's smiling face, until the boy noticed the tears tracks and it turned into a frown. Niall stepped aside to let Michael in and the two went to Niall's kitchen where the blond was making some lunch. 

Everything poured out of his mouth, ever feeling, thought, everything came out as the false blond cooked. Niall put a plate of food and a cup of tea in front of Michael. He didn't say much until the lilac haired boy finished half his tea and then Niall offered some wise words.

Feeling much better, Michael and Niall watched a show, ate food, Michael helped his friend back with his crush on Liam and said to just go for it. In any case Michael was feeling so much better than when he'd arrived.

-

Thinking of that memory, Michael rung up Niall. 

"Hey, mate!" He heard Niall's voice after the third ring. 

"I need help." Michael's voice came out shakier than he wanted it too. 

"Calum help or I'm going to get mugged help?" 

"Calum, why?"

"If it was I'm going to be mugged help, I'd bring Liam. But Calum help, I'll just come alone."

Michael paused for a long moment. He didn't want to interrupted Niall and Liam. He wanted one of them to be happy. "Um, just forget about it. I'll- I'll be fine." Michael quickly hung up the phone. He moved to the kitchen, but it was full of memories with Calum so he quickly left, not wanting to think of all the times Calum would make him breakfast in bed or when the two would bake and it end in a flour fight.

There was knock on the door that brought Michael out of his thoughts, he was slightly confused at whom it could be, but when he opened the door just a little and saw the shock of blond hair he knew it was Niall. He opened the door wider and was almost tackled in a hug. 

"Michael, I am your friend and I want to help. So stop trying to be independent and get some help." The blond boy spoke quickly before pulling back. He led Michael to the sofa and sat down across from Michael. "Now tell me everything." 

Michael opened his mouth, and then he closed it. "Where's Liam?" He wanted to distract Niall and Liam had always been a good way to do that. 

"He drove me and is waiting in the car. Now spill." Niall wasn't getting distracted so Michael sighed and explained the invitation. Niall nodded along. "Tell him." 

"What?!" 

"Tell him everything you've told me and if he doesn't want you back then he isn't worth it." Niall's solution was so simple, that Michael couldn't believe it would be that simple, but then Calum confessed in that way.

-

Calum and Michael were both sixteen and playing video games in Michael's room. Calum was on a winning streak when he paused the game, much to Michael's confusion.

"I can't do this Michael." He started, receiving a scared look from Michael. Michael was afraid that Calum didn't want to be his friend anymore and he was starting up a string of apologies for everything he'd ever done, but Calum interrupted him.

"I can't just be friends. I've had the biggest crush on you since we were thirteen and I can't go on being just friends without kissing you once." As soon as the words left Calum's mouth, Michael felt pressure on his own lips and it faintly registered that Calum was kissing him.

It wasn't a long kiss as Calum pulled away as soon as he started and Michael whimpered at the loss of contact. Not even caring about any consequences Michael kissed Calum and felt like sparks were flying. When Michael pulled back Calum giggled. 

"Does that mean you feel the same?" He asked and without even thinking about it Michael nodded. Calum nodded back then unpaused the game and the two went back to normal like nothing had happened.

-

Michael wasn't going to deny that he missed Calum. He missed Calum so much. Even though Calum had never left, he had left. He'd moved on and Michael wasn't sure he could take that rejection or see Calum sad because he had to do the rejecting. The last time Michael saw Calum sad was after a dumb mistake that broke them up.

-

It was at a club and Michael had far too much to drink, so when Calum disappeared to go check on Luke and Ashton, a guy came onto Michael and started kissing him. Michael hadn't pushed him away as kissed back. Calum pushed the guy off Michael, but through the haze of alcohol in him, he could see tears in Calum's eyes. 

It quickly sobered him up, but Calum had run out of the club with Michael close behind.  
"Cal! Cal please!" Michael yelled at his stumbled after Calum. Suddenly the boy stopped and turned to face Michael.

Calum had tears streaming down his face and Michael just wanted to hug him, but that would just make things worse. Looking to Michael for some sort of explanation, Michael did have anything so Calum left and the next day they had officially broken up.

-

Michael really regretted that night, he wished it had never happened and that he didn't mess up and that Calum was still with him. Niall's idea, while it seemed like a good idea, also seemed like a terrible one. He didn't want to make things weird between him and Calum. Michael would rather Calum be his friend and happy with someone else, then not be his friend and happy with someone else.

So he didn't do anything. He went through his week as he normally did until the day of the wedding, when he couldn't avoid it anymore. Calum would be expecting him to be there and if he wasn't the boy would know something was up. 

Rather reluctantly Michael dressed in a suit and drove to the wedding. He was an hour early, so he went to find Calum to see if he could help with anything instead of playing games on his phone. At first he was nowhere to be found and Michael didn't know where to look. He entered room after room, but there was no Calum.

He entered one room where he was met with Calum's girlfriend or soon to be wife. He muttered an apology, but the girl called him back in. 

"Your hair is blond for this occasion." She commented, just standing in her wedding dress. Michael didn't know what to say to her. Yeah, he had bleached his hair the day before, but that was hopefully so he could co by unnoticed. Blond didn't stick out as much as bright red.

In the end Michael shrugged in response and the girl shrugged back. "I know you still love Calum." She suddenly said and Michael's face morphed into scared. He did not want to have one of those moments where the girlfriend got all protective and jealous. 

She just giggled though, the giggle wasn't as cute as Calum's but to Michael nothing was as cute as Calum. "Don't look so scared. I don't mind and ya know. Do what you gotta do today. It'll make a great story for me to write." Oh, Michael forgot the girlfriend was a writer. He forgot a lot of things about her, one of them being her name too.

He wasn't sure what she meant by he should do what he gotta do. So he nodded, muttered another apology and left. The girl didn't seem to mind, she just whispered something about young love to herself.

Giving up on finding Calum, Michael went to his seat and played games on his phone until Luke and Ashton showed up. Ashton ran off to be the best man for Calum, but Luke stayed behind. They didn't talk much and more people kept coming in and talking to Luke anyway. 

Once everyone had floated in and the wedding was starting. Michael avoided looking up for as long as possible, he was at the wedding, but he didn't want to see it. He saw Calum's soon to be wife glide down the aisle and saw tears forming in Luke's eyes.

Michael tried toning everything out, but he looked up and saw Calum looking absolutely amazing. Only, he didn't look overjoyed as Michael would have assumed. He looked more content and that confused Michael. But the boy just adverted his eyes. He thought about what Niall had said in telling Calum his feelings, but it was too late unless he wanted to interrupt the entire wedding.

Then the girlfriend's words came back to him. Maybe she wanted him to interrupt the wedding and she never said her and Calum's kids, just her kids. 

The preacher words floated into Michael hearing. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He looked up and saw the girlfriend look at him and give a slight nod. He didn't know what she was playing at, but she wanted a story to tell her kids and Michael wanted Calum back so he stood up.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but Michael was only looking at Calum who looked like a confused puppy. Michael took a deep breath to calm himself down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Calum's girlfriend looking at with and encouraging smile. 

Michael shifted his weight from side to side and he wished he had worn a sweater to cover up his hands, but he spoke. "I, um, I sorta object to the wedding. 'Cause I'm-" Michael looked down at his feet and gulped nervously, maybe he should have come to Calum earlier in the week. It might have been less nerve wracking. He looked up at Calum. "I'm still in love with Calum." 

Everyone in the audience gasped, but Michael continued on. "I was drunk and I fucked up. I regret it so much. Calum was and still is the best thing to every happen to me. I love every piece of him, from his early mornings that no one in their right mind should be awake at, to his puppy like nature when he's excited about something. I don't know what to say without sound cliché or like a Taylor Swift song." 

Michael paused, the idea of singing Taylor Swift to Calum entered his mind, but he abandoned it. "My point is this: Calum, you are wonderful amazing, kind, sweet, I think you've hung stars in the sky and your radiant like the sun. Calum's girlfriend: I'm a piece of shit who doesn't remember your name and I’m sorry. But you are amazing and sweet and I never could find a reason to hate you though it could make all of this so much easier. I just don't think you too belong together. I mean Calum looks like he's content." 

Calum opened his mouth to object, but the girlfriend placed a hand over his mouth. "Cal-pal, I've been your best friend since we were six. I know your expressions and that was one of content, not puppy like excitement." Michael paused, but didn't have much else to say. "So I don't have much to say now, I just really love you Calum and biased opinion is that you should marry me someday if we can give us another chance. If not, I hope you turn into your cute puppy self over her soon." 

Michel nodded and then just sort of left. With his whole speech, he still didn't want to be there if Calum didn't choose him. When he suddenly pressed up against a wall and being kissed, he didn't know what to do. He slightly pushed the person back, but then he noticed the brown eyes that belong to the person he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm so so sorry. I never should have left you. You were drunk and the guy came onto you. It was a stupid reason to break up over." Calum's voice was laced with sadness and that made Michael sad. 

"No, Cal, It was a perfectly good reason to leave me. I cheated and that is something I never should have done, drunk or not. I hurt you and I regret it every day." Calum looked to Michael and Michael looked back at Calum. He didn't know which of them did it, but they were kissing again. 

Michael missed the slightly chapped, but soft lips of Calum. He missed kissing Calum. He just missed everything about Calum, but he had him back and that was amazing. He just wanted to keep kissing Calum forever and cuddling him, and just being around him.

Calum had pulled back from the kiss and bit softly into Michael's neck, leaving a mark there. A small whimper escaped Michael's mouth and Calum giggled, pulling back. 

He admired the love bit on Michael neck and nodded in satisfaction. "Now everyone will know you're mine. My muticoloured kitten." Michael almost melted with happiness with the pet name returning and just pulled Calum in for a hug. He inhaled Calum's scent which just smelled like Calum. Michael never wanted to pull back from the hug and he never wanted to lose Calum again.

**Author's Note:**

> yup there's that, okay. if you wanna talk or ask me to write something for you then my tumblr is ghostytommo and yeah.


End file.
